Mistakes Were Made
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: (This is a Ross/Laura story.) After what Laura Marano hoped would be a one night stand with the one and only Ross Lynch, she soon discovers something that will change both of their lives forever. (Contains/Will contain smut.)
1. Best Friends Brother

_**So I deleted this story a while ago, but today someone kindly asked me to re-upload and continue it. I will do my best to keep it updated as best as I can. I might make a few changes to this as it goes, so if you were a fan, I suggest reading in case I change any of the details.**_

* * *

**Chapter One - Best Friends Brother**

* * *

Laura Marano was that one Disney Star that everyone knew about. She was 19, and living the dream. Her show "The Ally Way" was Disneys highest rated show and it was coming up for it's 5th season. It followed Laura's character, Ally, as she overcame her stage fright and became a rising star in the music industry. Laura was surprised the show had been renewed for a 5th season, but she genuinely was excited. She had been counting down the days till she was rejoined with her best friends and co-stars. There was Calum Worthy, who was like a big brother to her. He played Dez, a boy who wanted to be a director and helped Ally with all her music videos. Then there was Raini Rodriguez, Laura's go to person and best friend. She played Trish, Ally's friend and manager. And finally, her on screen boyfriend Sterling Knight. Laura was a little freaked out when he was cast as he was older than her. She was 15 when they started the show and he was 20, but eventually she grew more and more comfortable with him and they shared their first kiss during season 4 when Laura was 18. His character was a continuation of who he played on Sonny With A Chance, Chad. Fans at first were a little upset that "Channy" wouldn't exist anymore, but they soon grew to hardcore ship Ally and Chad.

Being a Disney star meant that Laura had made some really good friends within Disney's industries. One of her all time best friends would be Rydel Lynch. She was in a band with her brothers and family friend called "R5". Though they were best friends Laura had never actually met the rest of R5. She had met Rocky on one occasion, when he was dropping Rydel off, and of course she had heard all about Ratliff. Rydel never shut up about him. Laura had heard a few of their songs on the radio here and there, but she'd never really paid much attention to them. Laura met Rydel when she guest starred on an episode of "The Ally Way" back in season 2. Ever since then they had been close friends.

* * *

"You are coming tonight right?" Calum asked over the phone.

"I'm not really feeling great.." Laura faked a cough.

"What?" Calum asked sounding worried.

"I'm joking." She laughed. "Of course I will be there! It's the radio disney music awards. I kind of have to be there!"

"Good! Your cast need you." He laughed. "Alright, well I guess I will see you at the studio. I think Sterling was trying to get a hold of you."

"Oh yeah. He's here." She replied.

"Oh reallyyyyy!" Calum joked. "How cute. You two got a little something something going on."

"You know for a fact we don't. You and Raini on the other hand." She giggled.

"Don't even." Calum stopped her. "I will see you tonight." He laughed before hanging up.

"Calum I assume?" Sterling asked.

"Yup." Laura laughed. "We better get ready anyway, we only have an hour."

"Right! I'll meet you at the studio." He said walking to the door. "By the way!" He turned back to face her. "I'm super sure that you are going to kill your performance." He winked before leaving. She had almost forgotten that she was performing tonight. She had performed on stages before, but this was a little nerve racking. Everyone who was anyone within Disney would be there. Her show was her everything, but she wanted a career after it ended too. She had to impress anyone she could to make sure that happened.

* * *

"Hello Disney Channel! We are coming live to you from the Radio Disney Music Awards! This is a show you don't want to miss as we'll have exclusive interviews from all your favorite Disney stars… and I heard a little rumour that Laura Marano from "The Ally Way" and R5 will be giving exclusive performances of brand new songs tonight! Let's head out to the red carpet and see who is arriving!" The host said. "Hey and look who we have R5!" The host rushed over to them as the made their way up the red carpet. "R5! Welcome welcome!"

"Thanks for having us." Riker smiled into the camera.

"So, are you guys performing tonight?" The host asked.

"Maybe!" Rocky laughed.

"It wont necessarily be one of the guys though." Riker said.

"Ah, so Rydel perhaps?" The host asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Riker smirked.

"Well, it's certainly something we don't want to miss!"

* * *

"So Sterling, how is working on this show for you?" An interviewer asked.

"It's great, you know. It's a lot of fun and I think the concept of the show is really cool." He smiled. "And I get to work with my best friends everyday, so I love it!"

"Do you know that you and Laura have been shipped outside of the show?"

"We have?" He laughed. "Oh dear! The fans are crazy, but they are awesome so it's all good."

"Have you ever been in love with one of your cast mates?" The woman asked.

"If you mean with Laura, then no, not yet anyway. I guess no one knows what the future holds." He smirked. "But nah, we're just really close pals, I don't think dating is really something we would do." He shrugged.

* * *

"Season five? How excited are you?"

"Super excited!" Calum said.

"We can't wait to get back to work." Raini smiled.

"Do you have any spoilers you can give up for this upcoming reason?" The interviewer asked.

"Oh… there will be a lot of new amazing songs! We've all been the studio throwing down some vocals." Calum smiled.

"I think this season is really going to make everyone happy, because not only do Ally and Chad continue their romantic storyline but there are also some other blossoming romances!" Raini smirked towards her costar.

"It's a lot bigger and better, for sure." Calum nodded.

* * *

"Now Laura, who are you most excited to see tonight?"

"Rydel! I haven't seen her in so long." Laura smiled.

"Her band are performing tonight, are you looking forward to that?" He asked.

"Very much so! I've heard they are also up for some awards, that will be exciting. I really hope they win." She smiled.

"So "The Ally Way" season 5, when do you start filming for that?" He asked.

"In about a month, we've already been in and out of the studio recording some more songs and we've seen bits of the story lines, so I'm really excited to get right in there and start filming! It looks so good!"

"We spoke to your other costars earlier, they mentioned a new romance? Can you give us anything on that?"

"Well, I think it's maybe a romance that some fans have been expecting, but it may come as a shock to some others. It's exciting!"

* * *

The show went well. Laura had been a nervous wreck before going on stage, but once she got out there it was all good. There were no mess ups, no dead notes, nobody booed which was always a good sign. It was only a 2 minute song and then Laura was back in her seat beside Sterling and the rest of her cast. The awards were given out fairly quickly and then it was on to the final performance on the night. R5. This would be the first time Laura had actually seen Rydel's brothers and friend perform. She had seen video's of them, and heard their voice on the phone, but never seen them in person. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Are you ready to rock!" The bass player shouted. She assumed he was Riker.

"You ready girlfriend?" The drummer smirked, she assume that was Ellington Ratliff. Rydel always talked about him, it was clear they adored each other.

"Ready boyfriend." Rydel nodded and the music began.

"I wake up and my hairs a mess! And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed!" Laura loved Rydel's voice. She felt Rydel never got to sing enough in that band, so any solo she sang quickly became Laura's favourite. Laura's attention was drawn to the boy with the long-ish hair and stubble when he shouted "banana" into the microphone. Rocky, whom she had briefly met before. He was quite handsome. And then there was the other one. Ross. Rydel had her arm around him as she sang. Rydel pointed at Laura which drew Ross's eye to her. He was incredibly good looking. Or so Laura thought. She quickly waved to Rydel before diverting her eye's from the stage, it was evident that Ross was staring.

"Na na na na na na!"

"Woooooooo!" Ratliff ended the song.

"Thank you everybody!" Ross shouted into the mic before they ran off stage.

* * *

It was after party time.. not exactly Laura's favorite part of the night. A bunch of drunk Disney stars in one big sweaty room. It wasn't Laura's idea of fun, but of course Calum, Raini and Sterling all wanted to go, so she went to humour them. At least she would get to actually talk to Rydel one on one!

"Rydel that performance was amazing!" Laura hugged her.

"So was yours! I had no idea you were going to be singing!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Laura laughed.

"Well I'm glad you got up there and sang, it was amazing!" Just as Rydel said that Laura saw a slightly drunk look Ross make his way over. "Laura, this is my younger brother Ross." She smiled.

"I've heard all about you.. Laura." Ross smiled.

"You have? Only good things I hope." Laura joked.

"There's nothing bad to say about you at all." Rydel smiled. "I'm gonna go see where Ell is. You two be nice." She smiled before leaving.

"So.." Ross said. "I saw you looking at me earlier." He smirked.

"I wasn't looking just at you." She tried to reassure him.

"You sure you weren't staring at me.. cause it sure looked like that." He said.

"I'm sure. It was a very good performance." She smiled.

"I don't believe it." He said stepping closer to her.

"Believe what you want mister." She shrugged.

"Hey, everything alright here?" Sterling asked walking over.

"Everything is fine." Laura smiled. "Sterling, this is Ross Lynch and Ross this is Sterling Knight."

"Good to meet you buddy." Sterling shook Ross's hand. "Great performance up there, I play a little bit of guitar myself." Sterling smiled.

"Thanks." Was Ross's only response.

"Well if everything's okay here then I'm gonna go catch up with some old friends." Sterling smiled. "See you later Laura, and nice meeting you Ross." He said before walking off.

"That your boyfriend?" Ross asked.

"No." Laura laughed. "Cast mate." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're on that one show. The Ally way?" He asked.

"That's the one."

"You're a pretty good singer." He smiled.

"Why thank you." She smiled back.

"I didn't mean to come across so full on… can I buy you a drink or something?" He asked.

"Sure."

Laura would soon regret agreeing to that one drink, when then lead to four or so. She couldn't really remember.

"Wanna go back to my hotel room?" The words that would soon come to haunt her. Before she knew it, her and Ross were in his hotel room making out. Their kissing then progressed to clothes being removed and Laura being thrown on the bed by a rather playful Ross. "You're so fucking hot. I've always thought that.. every time Rydel showed me one of your performances, or forced me to sit through an episode of your show. I always imagined fucking you senseless with those tight skirts you wear" He whispered into her ear. "Too bad you aren't wearing one of those tonight." His voice was enough to make her want to lose it right there and then. She took a deep breath and she felt his hand slowly ghost down over her stomach. Her breath hitched when his fingers lightly brushed over her clit, making her jump a little. "Honestly, I'd make you feel so good... but I don't think I can wait any longer." She didn't even care, she was beyond the point of that. She just needed something. Things were about to go all the way when he stopped himself. "Wait, I don't have a condom." He managed to slur out. At this point Laura was far too drunk and turned on to even care. "Just pull out?" She suggested, and with that he he thrust in and the rest was history.

Laura woke up with the worst hangover ever. She sat up and groaned as the light hit her eye's. To her side was a very naked Ross Lynch. "Oh god…" She said rubbing her head. She had never gotten dressed so fast in her life. She grabbed all her things and looked at Ross who was fast asleep. Would he even remember? Would it be such a band thing if he didn't. She sighed and left as quietly as she could, making sure not to wake him. She couldn't believe she had just done that. It was by no means her first time, but she never thought of herself as someone who would do that. She looked at her phone. 1 missed call from Sterling, 1 from Rani, 2 from Rydel and 3 from Calum. Laura felt too sick to even try to reply.

She had quickly forgotten about that night she spent with Ross Lynch. In fact, she had almost completely forgotten about it. There was 2 days until she began filming season five of The Ally Way and she could not be more excited. That was until the sickness began. At first she thought nothing of it, maybe she was just catching a bug? It seemed to recur every single morning… but she still brushed it off. And then she missed her period. She tried not to worry herself. Maybe it was just late? That happens right. Of course. She didn't even want to think about what was actually happening.

She tried to ignore every sing pointing to it. No way was this about to happen to her. She scrolled down to Raini's name in her contacts... it had to be done.

"Raini… I need you." She said in a call.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Laura asked.

"Yes, yes I got it… Laura.. I somehow don't believe this." Raini said handing her the bag. "Who did you even sleep with?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter… I'm clearly just overreacting." Laura sighed.

"Then why do you need a pregnancy test?" Raini asked.

"To put my mind at ease!" She said rushing into the bathroom and closing the door.

"I got here as soon as I could." Calum said opening the front door.

"WHO IS THAT?" Laura shouted.

"It's Calum." Raini replied.

"You told him?!"

"Does it matter? We're your friends. You need us here." Raini said.

"Yeah.. and I won't judge." Calum reassured her and then there was silence.

"Well?" Raini asked leaning up to the door. It took a few more seconds before the door slowly opened and Laura came out. She looked white.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Who's The Dad?

_**Thank you to everyone who were excited I brought it back! Reviews are always much appreciated :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Who's The Dad?**

* * *

"Here." Calum said handing both of the girls a cup of tea, and sitting beside Laura.

"What am I going to do." Laura asked looking down at the cup.

"Well.." Calum said. "Are you keeping it?"

"I don't know." Laura sighed. "I guess.. I can't see myself having the guts to have an abortion."

"Then you have to speak to whoever the dad is.. you do know who it is right?" Raini asked.

"Yes! I don't just sleep around." Laura defended herself.

"So.. who's is it?" Calum raised an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?" Laura asked.

"Of course it matters!" Raini shook her head. "Is it… Sterling?"

"Oh god no!" Laura set the cup down on the table.

"We aren't going to judge you Laura… Just tell us." Calum said.

"Fine… Rydel's brother."

"Which one?" Calum laughed, maybe a little too much. Raini shot him a dirty look and he slowly shut up.

"But seriously, which one?" Raini asked looking back at Laura.

"Ross…" Laura looked down.

"Out of them all you picked the douchiest. Well done Laura." Raini shook her head.

"Thanks." Laura sat back on the couch.

"She didn't mean it like that." Calum reassured her.

"Oh I did. Ross Lynch? I thought you would have known better than him!"

"I.. I don't get the big deal about him?" Laura looked up at Calum.

"He uh.. he does seem to be a little bit of a womanizer." Calum shrugged.

"That makes me feel so much better."

"You need to go over there and tell him." Raini said standing up.

"What?" Laura's eyes widened. "I can't go over there!"

"Well you are. Get your coat on. Calum you can drive."

"Uh.. sure.." Calum shrugged and stood up.

"Calum!" Laura pulled him back down. "We are not going over there. What am I supposed to tell Rydel?"

"The truth." Raini shrugged.

"Oh yes I can just waltz over there and say oh, hi Rydel I slept with your brother and now I'm having his baby! Do you have any idea how mad she will be."

"That's not my problem." Raini said.

"Maybe best to just get it over with..?" Calum suggested. "We can come with."

"Guys… I don't know.." Laura looked back down. "How do we even know this is right? Tests can be wrong sometimes you know."

"Well, I bought five." Raini threw the brown paper towards Laura.

"Five?" Laura asked. "One was risky enough, won't people start talking?"

"It's fine, I sent someone else in for them. It's not important."

* * *

"Well?" Raini asked.

"Positive…" Laura sighed. "Maybe we should wait a while and do one more."

"Laura… it's quite obvious that you are. You need to tell him at some point, why not now?" Raini said. "Come on." She held out her hand and Laura took it.

* * *

"You want us to come in with you?" Calum asked.

"Better not… I don't want them to get suspicious." Laura shut the car door and Calum rolled down the window. "Just be straight with him." Raini nodded.

"What if he doesn't remember?" Laura looked up at the house.

"He will." Calum reassured her. "We'll wait here."

"Okay.." Laura took a deep breath and began to walk up the driveway to the door. She had never been in the Lynch household, so this would be a new experience. She smoothed her dress down before knocking on the door. Her heart began to pound rapidly. How long should she give them to answer? She could turn back now and no one would ever know it was her. She took a few steps back, getting ready to run for her life.

"Laura?" oh no. She turned around to see a fairly familiar face.

"Rocky." She faked a smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked smiling back. "You want me to get Rydel?"

"Uh no, no." Laura stopped him.

"Okay?" He asked looking confused.

"I uh.. Can you get Ross for me?"

"Ross?" Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Sure." He shrugged. "Do you want to wait inside?"

"I'll wait here.." She said.

"Cool… I'll go get him." And with that Rocky disappeared. He had left the front door wide opened. Laura could see almost everything that lay in their front room. Including a blond boy fast asleep on the couch. Riker? That would be her best guess. Curiosity got the better of her when she heard her own voice. She poked her head through the door and saw her show was on the huge TV screen that hung on the wall. Maybe Riker liked watching disney? She was startled by Ross almost jumping down the stairs. He looked nervous, almost like he knew what was coming.

"Hey.." He said approaching her.

"Hi.." She took a few steps back onto the driveway as he shut the front door behind him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I uh.. I have to tell you something.."

"Look, I've been meaning to call you since that night… I wasn't looking for anything serious, I hope you know that, but I didn't want to leave it on bad terms and I-"

"I'm pregnant." She watched his facial expression change from being content, to shocked, to sad, and then to panicked. "What?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but not knowing what else to say.

"I.. the signs were pointing to it.. and I took a tests… and." She nodded.

"It can't be mine." He said.

"It is.. you're the only person I've slept with." She looked down.

"This can't be happening." He took a few steps back from her shaking his head.

"I know.." Was all she could respond with.

"You're not keeping it, right?"

"I can't… I have to keep it. It's the right think to do." She gulped.

"I don't want this." He said pointing between them. "This was never supposed to happen!"

"Is there a problem?" Laura's head shot up when she heard another voice. It was Riker. "What's going on?" He asked looking between the two younger teens.

"There's nothing going on." Ross said quickly.

"Laura?" Riker asked looking down on her.

"He right." She faked a smile. "It's nothing. I better get going." She said, trying to hold it together. "Nice catch up." And with that she turned running back down the street to the car.

"What happened?" Calum asked waking Raini up.

"Nothing, just drive please." Laura said.

"Laura?" Raini asked.

"Just drive!"

"Okay, okay!" Calum said putting his foot on the pedal.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Riker asked.

"It's was nothing, like she said." Ross shrugged and turned back to the door.

"Hey!" Riker stopped him. "I heard your conversation."

"I don't know what your talking about. I have things to do."

"Oh no." Riker said following him in. "Sit your ass down."

"Riker can you just leave it! It's nothing alright!"

"What's happening?" Rocky asked looking up in confusion.

"Seems like the ladies man here has gotten someone pregnant." Riker said.

"That's not true!" Ross defended himself.

"Right, because the poor girl just came here to lie to you?" Riker raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, wait." Rocky said. "Laura? Rydel's friend?"

"Yup." Riker nodded.

"She's clearly making it up okay." Ross said.

"Are you kidding me? Is there something wrong with you?" Riker shook his head.

"When did this even happen?" Rocky asked.

"It was like a month ago." Ross sighed.

"Oh so you do know?" Riker sat down. "I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't think you were stupid enough to not use protection. And I thought she was smart enough not to go near you in the first place." Riker sighed.

"She was drunk.." Ross looked down.

"That makes everything better." Riker said.

"Guys, arguing isn't going to help…" Rocky stood up. "You're just going to work it between you and her."

"That won't happen. He told her he didn't want anything to do with it." Riker informed his brother.

"What?" Rocky looked at Ross with disappointment.

"It will ruin my career! It will ruin our career." Ross said.

"And you don't think it won't ruin her career?" Riker asked. "The band will be fine."

"I can't…" Ross shook his head.

"Oh, band meeting?"

"Mom." Riker jumped up. Ross gave him a worried look. It was his way of pathetically asking Riker not to say anything. "Yup." Riker nodded. "Just talking about tours and stuff." He smiled.

"Rocky can you help me with these groceries. Ross, Riker, there's some more in the car." She smiled as Rocky took the bags off her and carried them into the kitchen. She quickly followed him. "Thanks for not saying anything.." Ross said.

"I'm giving you a month to figure this mess out. You better come clean to everyone."

"Rydel will kill me."

"Then you shouldn't have slept with her best friend." Riker said walking out to the car.

* * *

"I can't believe that asshole said that." The anger in Raini's voice was very clear. "I have a good mind to go over there and tell that entire family what a lying dirtbag he is!"

"Raini, please." Laura sighed opening her front door. "It's not going to make anything better.."

"What isn't?" Laura almost had a heart attack at the person sitting before her.

"Sterling!" She took a deep breath.

"Sorry." he smiled. "I didn't mean to startle you. None of y'all were answering your phones and I wanted to take you all out to dinner."

"How did you get in here?" Raini asked.

"I gave him a spare key a while back." Laura explained.

"So, what were you all doing?" Sterling smiled.

"Nothing." Calum stepped in.

"Just out." Raini smiled.

"Guys we may as well just tell him.. he's going to find out eventually." Laura sighed.

"Tell me what?" He looked between them all in confusion.

"We'll leave you two alone.." Calum said dragging Raini out.

"What's going on?" Sterling asked.

"Don't get mad.."

"Mad? About what?" He asked.

"I'm.. I'm pregnant." She shrugged.

"Pregnant.. like with a baby?" He asked.

"Yes.. with a baby."

"Oh.. so, who's the dad?"

Laura knew she should tell him, but she was scared. He was her best friend, but he was protective. Not in the way Raini and Calum were, they were at least reasonable. Sterling on the other hand wasn't afraid to lash out. She knew he wouldn't march over there, but if he ever saw Ross in the street, or at an event, she didn't trust him not to say anything. "I don't know.. it was some one night stand. I didn't even get his name." She lied.

"Oh man.. are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Come here." He extended his arms for a hug and she ran into his arms. The truth is she wasn't okay. How could she be okay? She was terrified. News would soon spread and everyone would be pressuring her about the dad. Kevin and Heath.. she still had to tell them, and then her parents. They would all be so disappointed in her.


	3. Disappointment

**Chapter 3 - Disappointment **

* * *

Everything was going to change whether Laura liked it or not. It had been about a month since she had seen Ross. It had been the longest month of her life. She was on set day after day, trying to get through as many episodes as possible before the pregnancy became majorly visible. Heath and Kevin were more happy than they were sad.

"_I have to tell you guys something.. you might want to sit down."_

"_What's wrong hun?" Heath asked._

"_I really didn't plan this.."_

"_You can tell us." Kevin smiled._

"_I'm pregnant…"_

They were good guys. They had believed in her from the start, and she had everything to thank them for. They knew it was time for the time to slowly come to a close, and they figured now was a better time than any.

She'd also been avoiding her ultrasound. It was fast approaching and she didn't really want to go alone, and she didn't really know who to ask to go with her. Her friends had been supportive, but she didn't want to seem annoying about it. She had broke the news to her parents a few weeks back. They were disappointed to say the least, but that came with being parents. None the less they were supportive.

She had come clean to Sterling about who the dad was.

"_It's Ross Lynch… And he knows everything, but he.. he doesn't want this."_

"_Laura.. I'm here for you."_

She couldn't lie to her best friend for much longer. At first he seemed a little confused, but he soon accepted it and moved on. Of course she made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone, and he eventually agreed.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Sterling asked sitting down beside Laura who immediately shut over her laptop. "Nothing." She faked a smile.

"You were looking at his twitter again, weren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sadly sighed.

"Why are you even paying any attention to him?" Sterling asked.

"I don't know. He's just acting like nothing happened. How can he just carry on normally?"

"He's an asshole Laura. He may have got you pregnant, but that doesn't mean he has to be this kids dad." Sterling shrugged. "If he wanted to be then he would have done something by now."

Laura looked down. Sterling was right, no matter how much Laura hoped and prayed that Ross would see sense and at least want to be a part of the child's life, it wasn't going to happen.

"Could you.." she paused for a brief moment. "Could you take me to my ultrasound?" She asked. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. And don't feel like you have to It's just.." She was cut off by him.

"Laura. Relax." He chuckled. "Yes. I will take you if you want me too." He smiled.

"Thank you." She threw her arms around him and they hugged. "I didn't know who else to ask, and I just don't want to go alone."

"It's cool."

* * *

"Alright. It's been a month and you still haven't told them. You have five minutes before I tell them." Riker stood at the doorway of Ross's room.

"Riker please." He pleaded.

"Please what? I've given you plenty of time. I've let things go on as normal in hope that you would just spit it out, but you haven't. Have you even talked to Laura? Have you even attempted to check on how she is?" Riker asked.

"No.." Ross sighed.

"Bro, step up. Look, I feel for you, I really do, but you can't keep pretending like it never happened. You have to at least try." Riker sympathised.

"I can't Riker! Do you not think the guilt is enough?" Ross responded.

"You don't have to feel guilty! If you just talk to her and come clean to the others."

"I can't." was Ross's only response.

"That's it. Mom, Dad!" Riker shouted as he made his way back down the stairs.

"Riker!" Ross shot up from his bed and chased his older brother to the front room. His parents were sitting there looking rather confused as to what all the commotion was about. "Ross has something to tell you." Riker said folding his arms. Mark and Stormie looked to the younger boy in anticipation. "Well?" Mark asked trying to hurry up the process. "Ross, if you don't tell them I will." Riker said.

Ross gave one final glance to his brother who just nodded. "I.." He began speaking. "I got a girl pregnant."

* * *

That night Laura headed home with the soul intention to sleep. As the days went on, she got more and more tired. Maybe it was because she couldn't actually sleep. Everytime she closed her eye's the horrible thought of being a young single parent flashed before her eyes. The thought of going it alone was enough to put anyone off. Of course everyone supported her. She had Raini and Calum, she had Heath and Kevin, she had her parents.. and she had Sterling, but it wasn't the same. She didn't plan on falling in love anytime soon, and no one would ever fall in love with her after this. She knew that she was making the right decision by keeping it, but that in no way meant it would be easy. She dumped her stuff at the side of her door and threw herself on the couch. After a long and calming deep breath she switched on the TV to the sight of her own face.

"_Don't forget folks, season five of 'The Ally Way' is back on our screens in two weeks! That's right, Disney's highest rated show is back for what potentially could be it's last season. You guys have been going crazy on our polls telling us what you want to see happen in this sea-"_

The man was cut short as Laura turned off the TV sighing to herself. The fans were going to be so disappointed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" Mark questioned.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Ross looked down. His parents glanced at each other and then back to their son.

"Who?" His mother asked.

"Laura Marano.." He sighed.

"WHAT?" He looked up to see his very somewhat upset and angry sister.

"Rydel I can explain." He said on the verge of crying.

"You slept with her? With is wrong with you?" Rydel asked.

"Nothing! It's not illegal or anything, it was just a mistake." He said defending himself.

"A mistake? You got her pregnant Ross! And you're calling it a mistake. How long have you known?" She asked.

"A month." Riker said.

"A month? She told you a month ago, why didn't we find out sooner?"

"Because I told her I didn't want anything to do with it…" Ross looked down.

"You can't be my brother." Rydel said looking disgusted.

"Kid's calm down.." Stormie tried to reason with her children.

"That would explain why she hasn't spoken to me in weeks. You make me sick." Rydel shook her head. "You make me sick." She repeated before running off.

"What's going on?" Ryland, the youngest Lynch, had just arrived home to all the shouting.

"I'll tell you later." Mark sighed.

"I better go see if she's okay." Riker shrugged at Ross before running after Rydel.

"You better explain everything from the start mister." Mark said. It was serious.

"Rydel?" Riker asked gently knocking on her room door.

"Go away."

"Come on." He opened the door. "It's just me.." He sat at the edge of the bed that she was lying in. "He's a bit of an asshole right?" Riker laughed but Rydel remained silent. "I know she's your best friend and stuff, but they are both nineteen. It was their decision to make.. and they made it. Yeah, it probably wasn't the smartest choice but what's done is done." Riker shrugged.

"I'm just mad that she told him and he just brushed it off like it was nothing. Why would he just lie?" Rydel asked.

"Cause he's scared. I mean I'm sure they both are. I overheard them talking and he told her he didn't want it.. but I don't believe that. You know he may act like a tough guy, but I'll bet you the guilt will get too much for him to handle." Riker shrugged. "And when it does, he's gonna need support.. so will Laura."

"Why wouldn't she just tell me?" Rydel asked. "I'm her friend.."

"He's your brother, maybe she just thought it was a bad idea."

"I guess." Rydel sighed. Just then there was a knock on her door and Ross's head popped in.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"I'll leave you two alone." Riker said standing up. He gave his sister a quick smile before leaving.

"Rydel I'm sorry.." Ross said closing the door behind him. "We should have been more careful. I should have known better.." He sighed.

"Why her?" Rydel asked sitting up.

"I don't know.. I mean I guess I was." He paused for a second. "I guess I _am _attracted to her." He shrugged. "She didn't exactly seem to mind anyway." He laughed a little.

"Why were you so horrible to her then?" Rydel asked.

"I honestly don't know.. People will judge and it could be career ending. Things are fine the way they are.. right?" Ross was never one to cry, he was never one to show emotion. Which is why it came as a huge surprise to his sister when the tears began to roll down his face. "I'm scared Rydel…" He admitted. "I'm scared." He repeated through the sobs. "I don't mean to be a total dick, but this was never supposed to happen."

She pulled him close to comfort him. "It will be okay." she whispered.

* * *

"Alright you ready to go?" Sterling asked.

"I don't know.. maybe we should just wait till next week or something?"

"Laura.. you've put this off long enough. You are gonna need to face it at some point." Sterling shrugged and sat beside her. "It's just a scan." He said.

"I know." She sighed looking down at the small bump forming. "It's just all becoming so real now.. it's scary."

"Well it would be." Sterling laughed a little. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"No… nothing. Rydel keeps calling me but I can't talk to her right now. I can't just act like it never happened." Laura said.

"Maybe you should just talk to her.. maybe Ross told her?" Sterling asked and Laura stayed silent. "Laura." He took her hand. "You need to face it all at some point, and I'll be there for you. So will Raini and Calum, and everyone else who loves you." He smiled and she smiled back. "If he doesn't want to step up and be a man then that's his choice.. he obviously just doesn't see you like everyone else does, cause you're an amazing girl." He nodded and looked straight into her eyes. "Laura.." his voice was low and almost a whisper as he slowly leaned in. Laura wasn't entirely sure how to react to everything. He was going to kiss her.. should he let him? It would get messy. She had always found him attractive but she wasn't in love with him or anything like that. A million thoughts were running through her mind. She was about to stop him, but she didn't have to. There was a sudden knock at her door.

Laura's eye's immediately went towards the door. "I better get that.." She said.

"Laura, I didn't mean that… I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He bit his lower lip in the hopes that she would just brush it off. "It's okay.. it's been forgotten." She flashed him a quick smile before opening her door.

"Hi.." The familiar face said smiling a little. Laura glanced back to Sterling and then back to the person in front of her. "Ross… Hi…" she reluctantly smiled back.


	4. Promises

_**Huge thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this so far! It means a lot.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Promises**

* * *

"Ross… Hi.."

"I um.. I was wondering if we could talk.. about.. you know.." He stuttered out.

"Sure… come in." She opened the door wider for him to enter. At first he was cautious about entering, maybe it was because he saw a rather displeased Sterling sitting there with his arms folded. Finally he put both feet in and she closed the door behind him. "So.." She said trying to break the unbearable tension the room. Both boys were staring at each other with looks she could not quite describe. "I was sort of hoping we could do this alone." Ross said, a slight growl forming on his mouth. "Why you gotta be alone with her?" Sterling asked. Here we go. "Gonna try take advantage of her again?" He asked.

"Sterling." Laura said in a warning tone.

"Advantage of her? Excuse me? It's not like I ever done anything against her will." Ross stated.

"Whatever." Sterling said slumping back in the chair.

"Can you leave?" Ross asked, his tone was a little rude.

"Whatever you have to say to her can be said in front of me." Sterling shrugged. Ross looked towards Laura for some help, but she didn't give him any. She didn't really want to be left alone with him. "Just forget he's here." Laura suggested sitting down on the two seater couch. Ross sighed before sitting down beside her. "So.. I guess you are keeping it for sure then?" He asked, to which Laura nodded. "Alright.. I um.. first of all, I'm sorry that this happened. It was never my intention for it to even go that far, but I just couldn't stop myself. I'm not saying that I regret what happened.. but we were stupid to let this happen. With all that being said I can't just ignore you. It's taken me weeks and several long talks with my family but I just can't not be a part of this. I thought I could, I did. I thought you'd just be some girl that I slept with and that would be the end of it, but I guess it's not that simple now." He briefly pointed at her stomach. "I just want to support you.. this is our own fault and I need to be involved as much as you.. Laura you might think I'm the biggest asshole in the world right now, and I don't blame you… but maybe this could be a good thing?"

The last part was presented as a question. Would it be a good thing? They were going to be relatively young parents, who weren't together. It wasn't going to be easy. However it didn't stop her heart from melting. She knew that there was nothing romantic between them, but it was sweet as heck, and certainly something she didn't expect to happen. A small smile formed on her face and she looked over at her co-star. There was nothing smiley about him at all. "I don't buy it." Sterling said.

"Sterling…" Laura sighed.

"Well I don't. Who put you up to this?" He asked Ross.

"No one!" He paused slightly. "Well maybe my entire family but it's not like they forced me to be here. I came by myself." He said.

"And you expect her to just forgive you?" Sterling asked.

"Look Rydel said if I came here and talked to you I could make it right. And that's what I'm doing. I'm making it right." Ross said.

"Who are you making it right for though? Are you doing it just because your family told you to?"

"Look dude, I don't even know who you are but as far as I'm concerned this is none of your business, so stay out of it." Ross warned him.

"She's one of my best friends. It is my business." Sterling stood up and Ross joined him.

"What the fucks your problem?" Ross asked.

"What's my problem? What's yours? You pretend for months that it never happened and you leave her to face it herself and now all of a sudden you are interested in being a part of her life?"

"I'm trying to do the right thing!" The two boys were getting closer and closer to each other.

"So you won't mind mind if the press find out? You wont mind if you can't keep playing shows cause you have to take care of a kid?" Sterling was right. If Ross wanted to be a part of this then that was fantastic, but he had to be willing to give things up. Laura looked back at Ross in anticipation for his answer. "Well.."

"Exactly my point." Sterling said before Ross could really answer.

"Fuck you." Ross replied. And that was all it needed before Sterling threw a punch square on Ross's face. "Sterling!" Laura stood up as the two boys locked on to each other like children in a school yard. "Stop it!" She looked between them. "I said stop it!" They weren't listening. She hoped that they would just stop and realize how immature they were being, but they didn't. In fact it just got worse. Ross ended up on the floor with Sterling on top getting all the hits.

"STOP IT!" She pulled Sterling off Ross. "What are you both doing you are acting like children!" She stood in between them as Ross stood up holding his face. "Sterling." She sighed. "What on earth was that?" She asked.

"He started it." He shrugged. She turned to Ross. His face looked fine other than the little trickle of blood coming from his nose and the slight red mark forming on his cheek. She handed him a tissue. "Are you okay?" She asked, he answered with a grunt. Laura rubbed the temples of her head and took a deep breath. "This can't happen. You two need to get along." She said.

"Did you hear what he said when I asked if he'd like it to go public? He couldn't answer you because he doesn't want it to go public." Sterling said.

"Ross.. I respect that you have come here to try and make things right, but Sterling is right. If you can't go public with this then that's not the support I need.." She said.

"I just.. I just wanted to do the right thing.. I can do it.." He nodded. "I can do it.. I think.."

"You think?" She asked. "Listen.. we have interviews next week for the show.. it's going to become clear that I am pregnant and they are going to ask questions.. if you are totally sure that you can do this, then show up and we can tell them together, but if you aren't.. then don't show up." She suggested.

"I'll be there." He reassured her. "I promise.." Ross said.

"I would like you to leave now." She said. "And I'm sorry about your face.." She smiled a little.

"Should we like.. hug or something..?" He asked.

"A hug would be nice." She said as he awkwardly extended his arms and pulled her in. He made his way out of the apartment and didn't look back. "You, out as well." She said to Sterling.

"What about your ultrasound?" He asked.

"I'm going to call Raini." She replied.

"I'm sorry about that but I just don't trust him." Sterling shrugged.

"Neither do I, but that's not the point."

"Fine, but he'll let you down. I bet anything he wont show up."

"He promised." Laura said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he makes a lot of promises to people. Doesn't mean he's gonna keep it."

"We will see." She said.

* * *

"Wait so they started fighting?" Raini asked.

"Yes, like 9 year olds!" Laura sighed as she sat up on the cold hospital like bed.

"I don't get why Sterling was so mad." Raini said.

"I suppose he's just being protective.. it was weird. Ross just came out of the blue and said all that. I'm not really sure what to think." Laura shook her head.

"Maybe he meant it? Do you think he'll show up next week?"

"I hope he does.. I've got my hopes up way too high I think." Laura looked down.

"Did you tell him about this ultrasound?" Raini raised an eyebrow.

"No.. He still hasn't proven himself to me."

"Why exactly don't you trust him?"

"There's just something about him. He would be the type of person who would make plans and then end up spending the night surrounded by other girls and getting drunk." Laura shrugged.

"So you like him, and you are scared you'll be jealous." Raini winked.

"What?! I don't like him. Psh." She said. "He wishes I liked him." She laughed a little.

"If you say so." Raini joined in. "So what are you going to do if he doesn't show up?"

"I honestly haven't planned that far ahead.. I'm just praying he will." Just then the door opened and the doctor walked back in.

"Miss Marano, you have a perfectly healthy baby as I said. No problems at all." He smiled and handed her a print out of the scan. "Now you can come back at anytime for a checkup, if you think there are any problems and so on then just come see us." He smiled. "

Thank you." Laura said before the two left.

"You okay?" Raini asked getting into the car.

"I feel guilty for not telling him now." Laura sighed.

"It's not exactly like he missed out on much. It was sort of boring." Raini laughed. "Look he's never gonna know. He's probably not smart enough to even know what an ultrasound is."

"He's not that stupid." Laura said.

"Defending him? I think someones in love." Raini smirked.

"I don't like him! And it will stay that way." Laura nodded.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Rocky asked as Ross threw himself through the door.

"It was alright." Ross sighed stepping into the light.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Rocky asked.

"That Sterling guy was there and just tried to cause shit." Ross threw himself on the couch beside his older brother. "She seemed alright I guess, a little shocked but she didn't seem to hate me." He shrugged. "She's given me a chance to sort of make it up to them and go public."

"And you're gonna do it right?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah… of course." Ross faked a smile. "Where is everyone else?"

"They went out to the movies or something, I didn't want to go." Rocky replied.

"They didn't even ask me." Ross folded his arms.

"You had more important things to worry about."


	5. Q&A

**Chapter 5 - Q&amp;A**

* * *

"Laura are you sure you a ready for this.. We can just tell them you are sick or something?" Heath suggested. "No. I need to do this. There is no point in delaying it." Laura nodded.

"Alright." He smiled. "Good luck you guys."

The cast headed and took their seats behind the panel. Laura was sat in between Sterling and Raini. The small bump that was forming was not visible, at least not until she stood up. She had gotten some concerning looks from the events staff and crew. She had brushed it off and pretended not to notice. The fans began to arrive in groups of screaming girls and annoyed looking parents. Laura had no idea that there would actually be so many people turning up. She glanced between the clock and the door waiting for Ross to show his face. She fidgeted under the table trying not to let her nerves show.

"Laura. I'm sure he'll come." Raini whispered trying to calm her down. Laura nodded and forced a smile. It was almost time.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to "The Ally Way's" open Q&amp;A! As you can see we have all the main cast as well as the creators and some of the writers. If your watching this at home then you can also get involved by tweeting using the hashtag 'The Ally Way' and we'll be reading your questions out a little bit later! Now, to get started we are going to have some questions from the audience. You can pick a single person to ask, or you can ask it to everyone one! So who's first?" The host of the show was a man named Ernie. He was always overly energetic but Laura admired that about him. He looked around at the crowd of screaming girls and boys before picking his first victim. "You!" He said pointing at a little girl who was standing as tall as she could to try and catch his attention. He ran up the centre of the stairs and handed her the microphone. "What is your question." He smiled kneeling beside her.

"Are Trish and Dez going to get together this season?" She asked her face turning redder and redder. Calum and Raini looked at each other before laughing. "Well we can't give anything like that away." Calum chuckled into his microphone. "But, there is some romance this season."

As the event went on Laura grew more and more anxious. Ross wasn't there and he wasn't going to be there. She should have known better than to trust him. Now she was going to have to face it alone. She braved a smile everytime she answered a question.

* * *

"So what are your plans for today?" Stormie asked.

"Working on some new songs." Ross smiled.

"Uh huh.. well as you know me and your father will be out of town for the next few days, so I don't want any house parties and If I come back and find anything broken I will ground you." She smiled sweetly at her son. "Oooh. Always with the threats." He joked and his mother laughed.

"You bet." She ruffed up his hair and switched the TV on. "There's never anything good on." She sighed flicking through the channels. Ross wasn't really paying attention but something caught his eye. Well, someone caught his eye. "Hey, go back a few channels." He said approaching the TV. Stormie complied and began hitting the back button. "_Join us again after this very short break for the last section of The Ally Way's live Q and A! Keep those questions rolling in. And I heard, there's going to be a big announcement so don't go anywhere."_ Ross almost had heart failure. "That's today! Fuuuuuuuu." He cut himself off knowing his mother was in the room. "I need to borrow the car!" He said.

"You can't. Me and your dad are leaving soon." She shrugged.

"Riker!" He called desperately making his way up the stairs tripping up a few times.

"What?" Riker said sticking his head out of his room door.

"I need you to drive me somewhere. And fast."

"Yeah right, I'm busy." Riker said.

"It's about Laura." Ross said trying to keep his voice hushed.

"What? Is there something wrong, is it the baby?" Riker asked.

"No, I'll explain in the car!" Ross said. "Please." He begged.

"Fine. This better be good." Riker said reaching for his shoes.

* * *

"Welcome back to the show! So we're going to read a few question from twitter. This one is from 'AllyDawsonIsAwesome' and she asks, Calum if you could date anyone of your co-stars who would it be?" Ernie asked.

"Ooooh." Calum smirked a little. "It would have to be Sterling, because everyone want's to date him." Calum laughed.

"This is true." Sterling joined in.

"Laura this one is for you, and it's from the user Ally_can_u_not, and she asks 'What is your favorite song from the show'?"

"My favorite?" Laura paused a little. "I would have to say 'Finally Me' because I think that was the song that sort of changed it all for Ally." She smiled.

"Sadly that is all we have time for! If we didn't see your question then keep tweeting as the cast will be replying to some of you on twitter! Before we end the show I have heard that someone has an announcement to make." Ernie raised an eyebrow looking at the cast.

"I do." Laura said. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on the arms of her chair. Her cast smiled at her and Heath and Kev gave her their typical thumbs up. She slowly stood up. At first no one really got why she was standing up and then Ernie's eye widened.

"I'm pregnant." She said as a small smile formed on her face. The crowd looked half confused and half happy for her. "Wow." Ernie laughed. "Congrats Laura." He clapped and everyone joined in as the crowd erupted in cheers. "What does this mean for the show?" Ernie asked and Heath took the lead. "It's taken a lot of hard work on Laura's part but we have worked through it and it won't change the show much." He smiled.

"And.. who is the dad?" Ernie laughed a little.

"I.. Um…" Laura looked around at the crowd who were patiently awaiting her answer. She looked at the door and then to her castmates. Raini took her hand and stood up with her.

He had let her down, just like Sterling said. She looked down at Sterling who had that "I told you so" look on his face. The room was silent waiting for her to come clean. "I.. I don't.." Her words were cut short at a commotion that seemed to be happening at the side of the stage. Everyone's eyes fell to the side of the stage where the shouting was coming from. "You don't understand! I need to get in there!" A voice shouted. It was his voice, it was Ross. The bodies became visible as Ross and what looked like Riker pushed their way past the lines of security that were trying to stop them. Once through they both ran out on to the stage and looked around. "Am I too late?" Ross asked breathlessly. Laura just looked at him and he finally noticed the massive crowd who looked even more confused now. "What's happening here?" Ernie asked raising an eyebrow.

Riker looked around and just awkwardly waved at everyone in the crowd. "Have you told them?" Ross asked. She handed him the microphone and he reluctantly took it. "Hi." He said into it. "Um so.. I'm Ross Lynch for those of you who don't know.. but I'm pretty sure you do know who I am." He shrugged. "Anyway.. I've been a pretty big jerk these past few weeks towards Laura. I am here today to tell you that I am.. I'm… I'm super excited for the new season! Team Ally." He smiled and handed her the mic back. She was sure he mouthed "I'm sorry." but she couldn't exactly tell through her now teary eyes.

"Um.. so yeah.." He walked back towards the exit gaining a disappointed look from his older brother. Laura looked to Riker who looked more upset than she did.

"Thank you for that Ross…" Ernie shrugged. "So, Laura. You were saying."

She looked towards Sterling who had a look of sympathy rather than "I told you so" written on his face. "Right." She said. "The dad.. well.."

"Fuck it." She heard Ross say as he marched back over, taking the microphone off her. "It's me. I am the dad." He looked over to his brother, who was now nodding in approval. "I'm sorry Laura… I got scared."

"It's fine." She said taking the mic back off him. "Just to clarify, we aren't together."

"Okay…" Ernie said. "Well this has been eventful." He said laughing a little.

* * *

"Ross Lynch?" Heath asked. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because he said he didn't want to be a part of it at the start." Laura shrugged.

"But now he does?" Kevin asked.

"I guess so.. I told him this was his chance to prove himself.. I didn't actually think he was going to turn up.. but he did." She smiled.

"I'm really glad sweetheart." Kevin smiled as he noticed Ross waiting at the door.

"We'll leave you two alone." He said as him and Heath left.

"Hey." Ross smiled a little.

"I didn't expect you to show up." Laura said.

"I'm really sorry I was late.. and that I done that.." He looked down. "But I'm here." He shrugged. She nodded and ran up and hugged him. "Thank you." she said.

"For what?" He asked sounding confused.

"For not making me do this alone." She said and he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"I was an idiot for being such a fuck head to you. I promise I'm gonna help out in whatever way I can.." They were interrupted by a cough. It was Raini, Calum and Sterling.

"So you are the pretty boy that knocked up my best friend." Raini said looking him up and down. "Not bad Laura." She smirked.

"Raini." Laura rolled her eyes.

"Calum Worthy, big fan." Calum stuck his hand out to shake Ross's.

"Nice to properly meet you." Ross smiled and then turned his attention to Sterling.

"Um.. sorry about your face and stuff." Sterling said.

"It's cool." Ross shrugged.

"Right." Sterling nodded.

"Oh.. I have something for you." Laura said.

"We'll leave now." Raini said. "See you on set." She said before she dragged the two boys out.

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"I sort of went to an ultrasound.. without you… but I didn't know if I could trust you. Anyway, I got you this." She said handing him the picture. He took it and his eye's widened.

"Wow.. So this is really happening." He laughed a little admiring the picture of the scan. "Can I come to the next one?... Is that a thing, like does it happen again?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Not for another while, but there will be others." He looked at her and smiled.

"Ross." His brothers voice came from behind them. "Mom just called me. She and everyone else saw the whole thing." Riker said. "She said she was proud but didn't like that part where you said fuck it. Typical mom."

"They are never gonna let me live it down." Ross laughed. "Um Laura this is my brother Riker, and Riker this is Laura." He introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Laura. Ross is a very lucky man to have you." He smirked.

"Cut it out bro. It's not like that." Ross said.

"Alright.. alright." He smiled.

* * *

That night Laura could finally sleep. She had nothing to worry about, not yet anyway. The response had been mixed but it was mostly positive. Laura composed several tweets before finally deciding on tweeting "Thank you for the support. It won't be easy, but we will get it through it! Happy time's ahead!". Only moments after she tweeted her phone lit up. Ross had retweeted along with what seemed to be the rest of R5. Which reminded her, she should probably call Rydel.

"Laura!" Rydel said answering the phone. "You have been ignoring me for ages!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Laura said.

"So.. you and my brother. How disgusting." Rydel said laughing. "You could have done so much better than him."

"It's not like we are together now.. he just happens to be the father of my unborn child. No big deal" Laura said.

"It is a big deal. A very big deal. Did you see how red he was turning when he announced it? It was the funniest thing I have ever seen."

"You are so nice to him." Laura said.

"Try living with him then you'll see why."

"I'd rather not." Laura chuckeled.

"We need to catch up big time. Why don't you come over tomorrow.. my family all want to meet you. And Ross can't wait to see you again." Rydel said. Laura was sure she probably had the biggest smirk on her face.

"There is nothing going on between me and Ross romantically." Laura stated.

"Uh huh.. keep telling yourself that."

"What about you and that Ratliff drummer guy person!" Laura said.

"There is nothing going on between us!"

"Of course." Laura laughed.

"Shut up. But seriously, come over tomorrow!"

"Alright, fine." Laura said.


	6. Tour

**I hope everyone has a nice weekend! :) Reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

"This is my mom, Stormie and my dad, Mark." Ross smiled.

"Pleasure to finally meet you." Mark smiled shaking Laura's hand.

"You are so brave." Stromie hugged the teenager.

"Thank you." Laura smiled, a little taken back at the woman's actions.

"I trust you've met the rest of the boys."

"I have." Laura nodded. "Well expect Ryland."

"He's not important." Ross said.

"Ross. He's your brother." His mother gave him an unapproving look.

"Yeah, but he's not here is he." Ross asked.

"He's on a date." Mark shrugged. "Anyway, everyones outside, just come out when you are ready." Mark smiled, taking his wife's hand and leading her out to the garden.

"Thank you for coming." Ross said.

"Thank you for inviting me."

Their attention was drawn to the TV that was playing in the background.

"_It's the story that's stunned all of Hollywood! Earlier this week Laura Marano announced she was having a baby, live on air. And who is the baby daddy? The one and only Ross Lynch. It's no secret that Marano and Ross's older sister Rydel are good friends, but we can't help but wonder how exactly this happened. Both have denied being in a relationship, so is this a one night stand turned bad? And what does this mean for both of the teens careers? We caught up with the co-creator of The Ally Way, __Heath Seifert__. According to him filming for the season is almost finished and that this has no affected any of the plot lines. We will have to see for ourselves what this brings."_

"I fucking hate the media." Ross shook his head.

"I suppose they are just doing their job."

"I guess. Still annoying."

"You are easily annoyed." She laughed.

"One of the things you'll grow used to. I uh.. I was wondering.."

"What?" She smiled up at him.

"This is embarrassing." He laughed a little. "You know, if I could feel.."

"Of course you can."

"Are you sure, I don't want to be-" He was cut off when Laura grabbed him hand and placed it on her stomach.

"There isn't much to feel yet.. but he's there." She smiled.

"He?" Ross raised an eyebrow.

"Or she." She added, making Ross smile.

"Aren't they cute?" Ratliff asked leaning against the door, a good distance away.

"I guess they kind of are." Rydel smiled. "I still can't believe he.. he done.." Rydel shook her head. "I don't even want to think about it."

"He'll make a good dad." Ratliff laughed. "I can't wait until I have kids." They both awkwardly looked at each other, before instantly looking away.

"I need a drink." Rydel said.

"Me too." Ratliff followed her back outside.

* * *

Ross had never been so scared in his entire life. He was 19, which to him was way too young to be a dad. With that being said he couldn't help but feel excited. He was great with kids, or at least he liked to think he was. It always made his heart melt when a little kid asked for his picture, or his autograph. Most of the time he was a jerk, but when it came to cute little kids he just couldn't refuse. He had the picture of the scan in his wallet, and there were times where he would just sit and stare at it. If he was honest, he had no idea what he was actually looking at, but it made him smiled.

"What you doing?" Riker asked.

"Nothing." Ross said putting the small photo back into his wallet.

"Dude, you look at that picture everyday."

"No I don't."

"You do." Riker nodded.

"Well it's not like it's a big deal. I'm allowed to look at it."

"Alright, alright." Riker held his hands up. "No need to get so defensive."

"I just don't wanna screw this up." Ross sighed.

"You won't." Riker sat beside him. "I mean, what exactly are you gonna mess up? Everyone already knows."

"You know what I'm like, I'll probably say something cause I can't keep my stupid fucking mouth shut sometimes and I'll mess everything up." Ross sunk back on the chair.

"Then you'll just have to try extra hard to keep your 'stupid fucking mouth' closed." Riker shrugged. "Anyway, everyone's got your back and Laura is a nice girl. I'm sure if you said something she'd forgive you."

"I'm probably just overthinking." Ross rubbed his head.

"Probably." Riker agreed.

"Did you want something anyway?"

"Oh yeah! We're going back on tour." Riker said.

"Again? We were just on tour like three months ago."

"Yeah, but the EP is out and everyone loves it. And you usually love tours."

"I do, but I don't really wanna leave here with all the stuff going on." Ross shrugged.

"I'm sure she can survive without you for a month."

"A month?" Ross asked.

"Yep. We're going to Europe."

"A different country? I dunno about that."

"Ross c'mon. You two aren't even together and the baby isn't due for like another five months or something. Besides you kinda have no choice, we already agreed on it."

"When?!"

"Like 10 minutes ago. That's the fourth band meeting you've missed, and if you were there then maybe we could have compromised, but as usual you didn't show up."

"Yeah well I have other things on my mind." Ross spat out.

"Of course. Well, pack your bags and say goodbye. You don't have a choice."

* * *

"Oh.. do you have to go?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." Ross sighed. "I tried to talk them out of it but they won't listen."

"It's okay." Laura smiled. "You won't miss much, and I'm sure you'll have way more fun on tour than you would here."

"What if something happens and I'm not here?"

"What will happen?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, like the baby comes or some shit, can that happen?" Ross asked.

"The baby isn't coming anytime soon." Laura laughed a little, he wasn't the smartest but it was cute. "Trust me."

"Well you know.. other stuff can happen."

"Ross, I'll be fine. Besides I have Raini and Calum checking up on me everyday, and Sterling does it pretty much every hour." She smiled. "It will be okay."

Ross growled a little at the mention of Sterlings name. "Why is he always over here?" Ross asked.

"Who, Sterling?" She asked and Ross nodded. "Because he's my friend, he's just concerned I guess." She shrugged.

"Well just be careful with him."

"Why would I have to do that?" She asked a little confused at his sudden jealousy.

"Cause he might try make a move on you and take advantage or something."

"Ross, he's my best friend. He would never do that. Besides we've already been there and I've made it clear that nothing more is going to happen." She said.

"What do you mean you've already been there?" Ross raised an eyebrow.

"He tried to kiss me a few weeks ago, but nothing actually happened."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ross asked.

"Because it's not actually any of your business what happens in my love life, and it wasn't an important fact you needed to know. We are having a baby together but that doesn't mean we're getting married or even getting together, so please stop acting like you are jealous."

"Sorry.. I'm just worried about you that's all. I do care about you, you know." He said.

"I know." She half smiled. "But anyway, go on tour and have fun! It will be good. Besides, you've been doing my head in with all the constant phone calls." She smirked.

"So it's okay when Sterling does it, but when I call to ask you how your day was it's annoying?"

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Good luck to the guy who eventually marries you." Ross laughed.

"I think he will be incredibly lucky." She joked.

"He will be." Ross said, in a more serious tone. And then came the awkward silence and strange looks between the two.

"Laura.." His voice was low and almost a whisper.

"You should get going, you don't want to be late." She smiled cutting him off.

"Yeah." He smiled a little. "I'll see you at the House of Blues show right?"

"Of course." She hugged him.

"Try not miss me too much." He hugged her back. "And make sure you call me if something happens to the baby."

"I will."

* * *

"A month? How are you going to cope with that, lately you haven't been able to keep your hands off each other." Raini smirked.

"That's not true." Laura stated.

"You have been hanging out quite a lot." Calum said suggestively.

"As friends, because that's all we are. Friends." Laura rolled her eyes.

"Friends who get jealous over each others relationships." Raini laughed.

"I don't get jealous!"

"But he does." Raini said.

"I guess, but I think he's just trying to act like a caring person. Anyway, can we stop talking about him now. I get asked about him all the time. I would like to have a Ross free day." Laura asked.

"If you say so." Raini said.

"I do say so."

"Okay ladies." Calum said. "Can we move on?"

"Yes." Laura smiled.

"So, we've been invited to perform at Radio Disney's birthday bash thingy and.." Calum started to explain.

"Wait." Laura cut in. "Where's Sterling?" She asked.

"Oh he said he had some movie business to talk about or something. He won't be long." Calum said.

"Movie business?" Laura enquired.

"Yeah, he's been cast in some big screen movie. In fact, talk of the devil." Calum said as Sterling walked through the door with that dorky smile on his face. "Hey guys." He greeted his friends.

"You're going to work on a movie?" Laura asked.

"Uh.. yeah." He smiled.

"Oh my god." Laura said. Sterling wasn't sure what was actually happening at this point. He couldn't tell if Laura was mad or happy.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm so proud of you!" She flew out of her seat and hugged him.

"For a second I thought you were going to slap me or something." He laughed hugging her back.

* * *

"Alright you ready to go?" Riker asked.

"I guess." Ross sighed.

"Look you better not be all pissy on the bus. We don't need you putting a downer on this tour."

"Well maybe if you were in my situation you would understand."

"I don't get you. A few weeks ago you didn't give a shit about any of this and now you are like obsessed." Riker spat out.

"You were the one who told me to do the right thing!"

"Yeah, and the right thing isn't being all clingy." Riker said.

"Oh shut up and let's just get this over with." Ross sighed again.

"You two really need to stop arguing." Ratliff stood between them.

"Sorry." Ross mumbled.

"Look, I get it. You care about her, but you also have a career.. it's only a month and then I promise we'll take a break." Riker put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Okay?"

"Okay." Ross nodded as Riker pulled him for a hug.

"Now let's just try and have fun on this tour."

* * *

"You don't think people are going to be.. angry.. that I'm performing for kids whilst I'm pregnant?"

"I hope not sweetie. People are quick to judge, but I'm sure it will be okay." Kevin smiled.

"I've had some angry tweets from parents." Laura sighed.

"Yeah, so have we, but it doesn't matter. The support is more positive than negative and that's all that matters. Besides, we all love you and who gives a monkey what some old fashioned parents think." He smiled gaining one in return from her.

"What do you think about Ross?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do you think he's a good person?"

"I guess so." Kevin shrugged. "I mean it takes guts to stand up and do what he did. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She smiled.

"You like him?" Kevin smirked a little.

"I don't know." Laura shrugged.

"Well you either do or you don't." He laughed. "And I mean you did sleep with him."

"I was drunk." She cut in. "I don't know, sometimes he's really sweet and then sometimes he just comes across as cold and distant."

"Well he is a 'rockstar'. He's try to be all swaggy and hip." Kevin smiled.

"Please. Never say the word 'swaggy' again." Laura laughed.

"I'm so down with the kids, don't be jealous." He laughed too.

"What's happening in here?" Heath said walking in with coffee.

"I'm just showing Laura how down with the kids we are." Kevin smiled taking a cup.

"Oh god. Laura I am so deeply sorry." Heath laughed. "Anyway, you all set for performing?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Now, please stop me if you don't wanna do this. You know the song is pretty romantic and all… so we were kind of planning for a kiss between you and Sterling… we're gonna make Calum and Raini do it too, in fact they have already agreed." Heath explain.

"Live on stage?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, live on stage. You'll be in character obviously. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's going to happen after the prom episode airs, so everyone will officially be a couple by then." Heath shrugged.

"Okay." Laura smiled. "I kiss him all the time for the show, I'm sure live will be no big deal."

"It wasn't really you we were worried about. Ross is going to be there."

"He's on tour." She said.

"Yeah, but they are making a stop there to play. They are the closers.

"Oh.. well it's no big deal. It's my job." She smiled. "I'll do it."


	7. The RDMA's

"I'm freaking out."

"Laura calm down, it's gonna be fine." Calum sat down beside her. "We're all nervous."

"This is a big deal Calum.. what if I mess it up?"

"You won't." He smiled.

"And what about presenting the award! I only found out about that two days ago."

"Relax would you." He laughed. "All you have to do is read words from a screen, besides Sterling's gonna be there too."

"But it's the showstopper award. What if R5 win it?" She sighed.

"Then you smile and hand the award over. Look, he's not gonna get pissed over the kiss. It's your job, and I'm sure he can respect that."

"Guys, you are on in ten." Heath popped his head through the door.

"Oh god, I feel sick."

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Heath asked closing the dressing room door. "You don't have to do this you know."

"It's a little late to back out now." She sighed. "I'll be fine." She took a deep breath. "Let's just get this part over with…"

* * *

"Next up for you we have an exclusive performance from the award winning cast of Disney's hit show The Ally Way! And so without further ado, please give it up for Calum Worthy, Raini Rodriguez, Sterling Knight and Laura Maranooooo!"

This was it. The stage was dark so no one could yet see them. Laura walked to her position scanning the audience looking for him, and there he was. He looked beyond nervous for her. He was chewing his nails so much she would be surprised he had any left. The rest of the band looked excited and it looked like Rydel and Ell were doing their usual flirting, which made Laura smiled. She looked over at her castmates who were off stage waiting for their cue. She took a deep breath bringing the mic up to her mouth, and began.

"_When you're on your own, and drowning alone. And you need a rope that can pull you in… someone will throw it." _The light hit her face making her visible to the entire crowd. She looked anywhere but at Ross.

"_And when you're afraid, that you're gonna break. And you need a way to feel strong again.. someone will know it."_ Sterling sang while walking towards her. He gained by far the biggest cheer. She smiled at Sterling facing him in the middle of the stage.

"_And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope." _He took her hand as they sang together. "_That someone's gonna be there when you don't, when you don't." _The both faced the audience who at this point were screaming. Laura assumed Calum and Raini were now on stage in their spots, but she was too scared to move her head incase she caught a glance of Ross.

"_If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder, if you wanna laugh I'll be your smile. If you wanna fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need that's what I'll be. If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder, If you wanna run I'll be your road. If you want a friend… it doesn't matter when. Anything you need that's what I'll be. You can come to me." _This was it, Sterling spun her around to face him. She could imagine Ross clutching on to the arms of his chair, fearing their next move.

"_You can come to me.." _And with that they kissed earning the loudest cheer by far. It was almost as if they venue was about to erupt with screaming teenage girls and the occasional boy. Even the other actors and musicians were brought to their feet, so it must have been good. All except one. When they had finally pulled away from each other she looked over to him. He was still seated, slowly clapping until Riker pulled him up. A better reaction and she had first anticipated.

* * *

"That was freaking awesome guys!" Heath high fived them. "Kevin had to head off early, family matter, but he wanted me to tell you how proud he is."

"It was actually really good." Calum smiled.

"That was because you got to kiss me." Raini smirked.

"Oh of course, that's the only reason." He laughed.

"Hey, you okay?" Sterling asked Laura.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"How long do we have till we present this award?" Sterling asked.

"About twenty minutes." Heath replied.

"Wanna go a walk?"

"Okay." Laura nodded.

* * *

"You did great out there tonight." Sterling smiled.

"So did you.. even Calum sounded good." She laughed.

"I'm telling him you said that." He joked.

"He knows I love him."

"I know." He nodded. "How you feeling anyway?"

"Okay I guess." She lightly rubbed her stomach. "I guess it's pretty noticeable now."

"Just a little bit. You know.. I've had the time of my life working on this show with you guys. I'll be sad to see it end."

"We all will.. I can't believe it's really happening." She sighed. "This has been my life for six years.. scary when you think about it."

"What you gonna do after it?" He asked.

"Well.. not much I can do with this baby." She looked down.

"Don't be stupid. Loads of actresses have kids and still go back on to acting."

"Yeah but Disney are hardly going to welcome me back with open arms."

"Okay maybe not Disney channel, but there's ABC. You'll find something Laura, you know you will." He smiled.

"Maybe, who knows how I'll feel when this little one comes along."

"You know I'm always gonna be your friend right? No matter where we are in the world. I'm just a phone call away."

"I know." She nodded.

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you these past few weeks. I really don't like that Ross dude, but that's not your fault. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"I don't know why you don't like him, but I don't want to get into it. It's best we just leave it at that." She said.

"I agree." He nodded.

"Guys, it's time." One of the stage managers called.

"Well, let's do this." He smiled.

* * *

"And here to present the show stopper award, all the way from The Ally Way, it's Sterling Knight and Laura Marano!"

"Woo!" Sterling smiled into the mic. "Coming from a musical background and a musical show me and Laura know a thing or two about music."

"Perhaps one of the best things about it, is how you connect with the fans." Laura smiled.

"The showstopper award is here to honour one band. A band who have grown so much in the past year, and sold out hundreds of venues all across the world."

"Which is why there is no one more deserving than this band." Laura finished off.

"And without further ado, the winner is." Sterling opened the envelope showing it Laura. "R5!" He shouted into the microphone. The crowd erupted and a familiar song began playing, it was one of theirs, but she couldn't quite put a name to it. She watched them run up from the stage, beyond excited. She smiled and handed Riker the award who was first up to the stage, he kissed her on the cheek and shook Sterlings hand. Rocky and Ratliff were next up, both hugging Laura and Sterling and then Rydel. Who was literally screaming from excitement. And then Ross. He half smiled at her but just walked straight to the rest of his band.

"This is such a great honour to have." Riker said. "Thank you all so much. To all our fans, the R5 family, it's been the best few years of our life and we don't want it to end anytime soon. So, we have a little surprise for you." The stage went dark as Laura and Sterling walked off. She watched them from the side of the stage as they all ran around frantically picking up instruments.

_"Oh no, here we go…"_

* * *

"Did you see his face?" Laura sighed. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he's jealous." Raini shrugged.

"Jealous of what? I don't get how he can all of a sudden just have feelings for me."

"Well maybe he's had them for a long time." Calum suggested.

"But was in denial?" Raini added.

"I don't get him." Laura shook her head. "Where's Sterling?"

"Uh, some call with his agent or something." Calum shrugged as there was a knock on the door. "Uh hey.." It was Riker.

"Riker? Hi?" Laura greeted him.

"Can I talk to you, out here?" He jerked his head towards the empty hallway.

"Sure." Laura nodded following him outside. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." He smiled. "How are you feeling."

"I'm good."

"Great… awesome performance by the way."

"You too." She smiled.

"Uh so.. I just want to.." He sighed. "Ross is…" He paused. "See here's the thing about my brother. He thinks he's untouchable. And trust me I know better than anyone else that he can be a jerk sometimes… most of the time. Now I don't know what it is about you.. but you're changing that. He never shuts up about you and the baby and I guess, what I'm getting at.. just answer me this. Do you love my brother?"

"Love him?" Laura's eyes widened. "I don't know about love…"

"That's okay, that's all I had to know." Riker smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Oh.. okay.. bye?" Laura said as he walked away.

* * *

"You happy?" Riker sighed.

"Was there any need for the 'he's a jerk all the time' comment?" Ross asked.

"I was just speaking the truth. Anyway you got your answer."

"I didn't, I said "like" not love!"

"Ask her yourself then.. look you clearly love this girl more than you know. Just be honest."

"I don't love her." Ross scoffed.

"Just enough to have a baby with her."

"It was a mistake!" Ross defended himself. "No, not a mistake.. well yes. You know what I mean! This isn't about the baby, because if course I will love that."

"Ross, no one else can do this but you. If you like her just ask her out. The worst that will happen is she'll say no. It's not the end of the world."

"But that Sterling guys always around." Ross sighed.

"Well he's not here now.. go talk to her." Riker suggested.

"Fine… I'm going."

* * *

"I take it no after party." Raini said.

"Not for me." Laura shook her head.

"I'm not going if you two aren't." Calum shrugged.

"Guys!" Sterling rushed down the hallway to their dressing room. "Guess what?"

"What?" Laura smiled.

"I got the movie!" Laura's eyes lit up as soon as he said it.

"Ahhh!" She ran into his arms and he picked her up hugging her tightly.

"I like you… Laura I like you… Maybe we could, go on a date?" Ross spoke to himself while trying to locate her. He shook his head sighing to himself. When he turned the corner his heart sank.. she was there with him. She looked happy, they all did. Laughing and joking while she was in his arms. It was something he couldn't be a part of… they didn't see him as he backed away turning the corner, punching the nearest wall he could find.


	8. The Godfather

**Sorry about the delay with this. I got a little sidetracked, but better late than never! The song Ross "writes" in this is called "Lullaby" by Daughter if you want to check it out. Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you are all having a great weekend.**

* * *

"Hey." Mark smiled.

"Hey dad." Ross sighed, lost in his phone.

"You okay? You've not been yourself lately."

"It's kinda hard to pretend everything's okay."

"What are you worried about?" Mark asked sitting beside his son.

"Everything. How could I have been so stupid?" Ross looked up at his dad.

"Son we all make mistakes, some bigger than others. No matter what you'll be a great dad."

"No, it's not that." Ross shook his head. "I mean I'm shit scared about this baby.. but I guess I thought it wouldn't be so hard facing it alone."

"Alone? You aren't alone." Mark raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I have you guys and Laura obviously.. but dad.. I fucked up."

"I really don't know where you're going with this."

"I like her, a lot.. and I messed up any chance I have with her."

"Laura?" Mark asked.

"Yeah."

"How exactly did you mess things up? I mean, other than getting her pregnant."

"I was a total jerk to her dad. I mean maybe not now, but back when she told me… I was a dick. I even asked her if she would get rid of it. I mean what kind of person does that?"

"Someone who is scared." Mark shrugged. "You know, when your mom first got pregnant with Riker I was terrified. I was a lot older than you, don't get me wrong, but being older doesn't make you any less scared. I mean I was happy, but deep down I couldn't help think things might be easier without kids. Then Riker came along and everything was fine. I know you and Laura aren't together, and maybe you never will be, but you'll both share something amazing, and that's a bond no one can come between." Mark smiled. "Trust me."

"I guess." Ross sighed.

"You know, if you really really like her then you should just tell her. What's the harm?"

"She's always with that Sterling guy though, and he hates me. I saw them a few days ago and they just looked so happy.. I don't think I could ever be a part of that."

"Who gives a damn about that guy, he can't stop you from seeing her."

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right." Mark smiled. "Alright, good talk. Now you have a show to play." Mark jumped up. "Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Ross smiled.

"It's what I'm here for bud."

* * *

"Hey, I got your call." Calum smiled.

"Thanks for coming in such short notice." Laura closed the door.

"It's cool, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everythings fine." Laura smiled taking a seat. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright, shoot." Calum sat down.

"I was talking to my parents about what's going to happen once this one arrives." Laura patted her stomach. "And they talked about godparents. I was thinking about who would make good candidates for it.. and well. I'd like you to be the godfather." She smiled.

"Wait, are you serious?" His eyes widened.

"Yeah. I mean you can decline if you want, I just thought-"

"Laura it would be an absolute honour." Calum smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He nodded and hugged her. "I thought you would have picked someone like Sterling or something."

"I thought about it, but I really don't know how much longer he's going to be around and you have always been there, and I hope you will continue to be."

"You know I will." He smiled. "This is such an honour."

"I glad you accepted." She laughed. "I was scared you would say no."

"I'm gonna be a godfather!" He paused for a second. "I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." He attempted to put on his best Don Corleon voice.

"Not that type of godfather Calum." she laughed.

"Well damn." He joked.

* * *

"Ross will you turn that damn light off, some of us are trying to sleep." Riker sighed.

"Everyone else is asleep apart from you."

"And you." Riker got up. "What the hell are you doing anyway?"

"I'm writing something."

"Writing what?"

"It's a song, well… sort of." Ross shrugged. "It's stupid."

"What's it about?" Riker asked sitting beside his brother.

"The baby." Riker could tell Ross was embarrassed. "I just.. I don't know how else to get my feelings out there. This is the only thing I'm good at."

"Well what do you have so far?"

"It's stupid." Ross scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it to the side.

"Hey." Riker ran after it trying to smooth it out. "Don't be embarrassed. Sing it."

"I don't know about that."

"Who's gonna hear? Everyone's asleep and the bus drivers heard worse." Riker handed him the guitar.

"Don't laugh?" Ross asked.

"Of course." Riker sat down as his brother began plucking some strings on the guitar.

"This is really rough." Ross said.

"Just get on with it."

He took a deep breath staring down at the messy lyrics he had written. "_I can't wait to see your faces, and I can't wait to hold your hands." _He looked up briefly to see his brother nodding along. "_I can't wait to take you places, and watch you try to understand. I know I'll have trouble trying to explain, the things that I don't understand. But until I do, since I won't have a clue… I'll just sing this song for you.. yeah until I do.. This is you know who, and daddy's right here singing for you." _He smiled to himself, only to be knocked out of it when he heard more than one person clapping. He looked up to see his entire band smiling down at him. "You guys weren't supposed to hear that." He cleared his throat.

"I think it was sweet." Rydel smiled.

"Could use some work on the guitar though." Rocky joked.

"You should show Laura it." Rydel said.

"Uh, I don't know." Ross scratched the back of his head.

"You have like two days to perfect it, why not perform it at the show she's coming to." Riker suggested.

"Yeah, we could all learn it." Ratliff shrugged.

"I think it would should better acoustic." Rocky added. "Just him and the guitar."

"Like one last dance." Ratliff nodded.

"Guys, I don't even know if she's coming so can we just stop."

"She said she was coming though?" Riker raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I haven't spoken to her since the award show.." Ross shrugged.

"She'll come trust me. If not for you, then for me. She's still my best friend." Rydel smiled.

"I guess so."

"I think you should just sing it either way." Riker got up. "Now, can we all get to sleep now please. We have a show tomorrow."

"Yes." Ratliff said throwing himself on to his bunk.

Ross climbed up to his bunk and pulled his phone out and began typing. "_Hey Laura. Sorry I've been so distant lately. Can't wait to see you at the show, you are still coming right? Just let me know. Ross." _He sighed before pressing send.

* * *

"_It seems that some parents are a little bit outraged by the way Disney are handling their newest pregnancy. Although many have been supportive of the decision and her role within disney, some are still a little sceptical. It's not the first time we have seen a disney star have a bun in the oven, but it is the first time that said person has been a teenager. Laura Marano and Ross Lynch may just have made Disney history. At this time is seems the two are just friends, but can we talk about that kiss between Laura and her co-star Sterling Knight. Fans seem split on who they want the actress to end up with. Regardless of some disapproving parents Laura Marano's show "The Ally Way" has continued airing it's final season and we are still excited to see how the show will end."_

"Blah blah blah." Laura sighed turning the TV off. She sighed to herself as she felt her phone vibrate. She smiled at her text from Ross. Things with him were strange to say the least. She probably should have talked to him about the godparents thing, but she was sure he wouldn't mind. She was just about to text him back when she got another message.

"_We need to hang tomorrow, not long till I leave for filming. Love ya, Ster x"_

Sterling wasn't making things easy either. She was happy that he was moving on to bigger and better things, but part of her would really miss him. Then again, maybe it was better if he was halfway across the world. He didn't see eye to eye with Ross and she was sure that there was always part of him that wanted more than a friendship from her. She on the other hand was confused. Perhaps she just appreciated the fact that he was always there to support her.

"_Of course! Call you in the morning x." _She sent him the text and went back to Ross's.

"_I'm still coming to the show. You enjoying the tour?" _She didn't expect him to reply as quickly as he did.

_Ross - It's okay._

_Laura - Aren't you supposed to be a 'rockstar'?_

_Ross - I am. Guess I just got a lot on my mind._

_Laura - Where did you go after the awards, I wanted to talk to you._

_Ross - yeh, sorry about that, had to get back on the bus._

_Laura - Riker talked to me._

_Ross - what he say?_

_Laura - Nothing much, just casual conversation._

_Ross - forgot to say well done on the performance, it was great._

_Laura - You too. And well done on that award!_

_Ross - haha thanks._

_Laura - Can I ask you something?_

_Ross - Go for it._

_Laura - What was wrong with you? You seemed upset when you won the award._

_Ross - I was over the moon._

_Laura - Didn't seem like it. Were you mad?_

_Ross - what would I be mad at?_

_Laura - Me._

_Ross - I'm sorry if I gave off that impression.._

_Laura - You know there is nothing romantic going on between me and Sterling, we are just good friends, that's all._

_Ross - Yeah and we're not. _

_Laura - We are._

_Ross - We barely know each other._

_Laura - Well actually I know a lot about you. Your favorite color is yellow, the girl you liked asked Rocky out. And I've heard that story about you cutting you head during a game of hockey about ten times._

_Ross - Not sure if I should be flattered or creeped out. And I happen to know a thing or two about you as well._

_Laura - Such as?_

_Ross - You have a sister called Vanessa. You actually finished high school in an actual high school. Your dads like italian or something and you wanna go to college when your shows ends… I guess I kinda ruined that last one for ya._

_Laura - You didn't ruin it. It was as much my fault as it was yours. Besides I can still go part time._

_Ross - I guess, Riker is mad that I'm still awake. Gotta go, I'll see you at the show. Hang around after it please?_

_Laura - Sure, goodnight._

_Ross - Night._

"Ross I'm gonna come up there and kick your ass if you don't get to sleep!"

"Alright fine." Ross threw his phone under his pillow.

"Thank you." Riker yawned.


	9. The Kiss

**Sorry for the lack of updates with everything. I've had major tooth ache. Got a filling like a year ago, and it's fucked up my tooth so now I need to get it taken out, the joys! Anyway, here we go :) **

* * *

"What do you even wear to an R5 concert?" Calum asked.

"Clothes I would hope." Laura laughed.

"I'm being serious." He frowned.

"Just wear what you usually wear, and don't think it's going to make much of difference."

"Alright, I'll just stick with what I got. You nervous?"

"I'm nervous because he invited Sterling.. as far as I know they can't stand each other. So, why send him a ticket?" She asked.

"Maybe he's just trying to be nice and make up for being a jerk." Calum shrugged.

"Maybe so, but I somehow doubt Sterling is going to accept anything Ross throws at him."

"You never know, maybe they will become best friends." He laughed.

"I wish it was that easy."

"Are you two ready yet?" Raini asked. "We were supposed to be there half an hour ago!"

"The show doesn't even start till like 8, we're fine." Calum said fixing his tie.

"Just hurry up, Sterling's waiting in the car. He's getting cranky." Raini sighed.

"Oh great, he's actually coming then?" Laura asked.

"He seems rather excited to be honest." Raini shrugged.

* * *

"Laura!" Rydel ran up to hug her friend. "I'm so glad you came!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Laura smiled.

"You guys are a little late." Rydel glanced at her watch.

"Blame Calum." Raini rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I wanted to look good." Calum smiled admiring himself.

"You look like you always do." Sterling added.

"You are going to love this show.. trust me." Rydel smirked.

"Little worried now." Laura laughed.

"Don't be, it's going to be great! Alright, come this way." Rydel took Laura's hand and led them to a spot near the side of the stage. "You wanna come see the rest of the guys?"

"Sure." Laura smiled.

"We'll stay here." Raini said pulling Sterling back. "You go ahead Laura."

Laura knew what Raini was doing. The longer Sterling and Ross stayed away from each other the better. Their school boy squabbling was best kept in private, and a concert was not the best place to start arguing. "What's up pretty ladies." Ratliff smiled. "You are looking good Laura." He admired her more than obvious baby bump. "How long you got left?"

"About four months." She replied. "Not got an exact due date yet."

"Damn, it's been that long?" He shook his head. "You excited for the little guy?" He asked.

"Or girl." Rydel added.

"I am." Laura smiled. "I think I get more and more excited by the day to be honest."

"I can't wait to be an Uncle." Ratliff smirked. "Now If you'll both excuse me I need to go warm up." He walked along the long corridor.

"He's sweet." Laura smiled.

"He's alright."

"You totally like him."

"Do not." Rydel replied.

"I think it's pretty obvious that you do."

"Why do you always have to be right?" Rydel laughed.

"Born with it." Laura winked.

"Laura?" She spun around to see Ross walking towards her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rydel smiled, giving Laura one final hug before running after Ratliff."

"Thanks for coming." He smiled.

"It's my pleasure." She nodded.

"Did um.. everyone else come?"

"Yeah."

"And um.. him."

"You mean Sterling?" She asked and he nodded. "He's here."

"Good. I really don't want to be his enemy."

"I'm glad." She smiled trying to ignore the awkward silences. "I have a scan next week."

"Oh." His face lit up.

"I would really like it if you could come."

"Of course I will." He smiled. "I'd love it, really."

"Great, well.. I guess we'll talk after the show?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah."

"Good luck with the show, break a leg." She laughed.

"Thanks." He nodded, and before she could open her mouth again he was hugging her. His arms totally engulfed her. She could barely get her arms around his torso, but she managed it. He was much taller than her, but she liked it, her head was the right level to rest on his chest, and she could perfectly hear his heartbeat. "Guys." Ross reluctantly pulled away and looked up. "It's showtime." Riker smiled.

"Right." Ross nodded.

"I'll see you up there." Laura smiled and skipped off back to her cast.

"So, what was going on there?" Riker raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Ross smiled. "It was nothing." He patted his brothers shoulder, leaving him very confused.

* * *

"_R5, R5, R5!"_

"I didn't know it was possible for fans to scream this loud." Calum covered his ears.

"They scream this loud all the time, just not for you." Raini winked.

"They are deafening me, but I heard that."

"You were supposed to." Raini smiled sweetly.

"Alrighttttt! Thank you everyone who has come out here tonight." Riker spoke into the microphone. "Are you all having a good time!?" He asked, gaining an ear destroying cheer from the crowd. "Now, we have some friends in the crowd with you tonight."

"We have the cast of The Ally Way." Rocky smiled and began clapping, making the crowd do the same. Laura watched as Ross walked off stage, disappearing out of sight. "I'm sure you all know the deal by now, so we're just going to hand it over to Ross who would like to do something, for Laura." Riker smiled at her. Her eyes widened as they all put their instruments down and took a seat by the drum kit. Ross appeared, this time with an acoustic on his back, dragging a stool along with him. He took a seat in the middle of the stage and fixed his mic stand. Laura looked up to Rydel who had a massive grin on her face.

"Uh hey guys." Ross said scanning the crowd. "Hope you are all enjoying the show so far." He smiled. "Now, on a more serious note.. a few months ago, I met Laura Marano. That night.. well.. I guess you all know." He awkwardly laughed, making Laura cringe a little. "Anyway, the point is.. as the days go on I get more and more excited for this baby. And, I can see some parents shaking their heads. That's cool.. I'm not saying it's the best situation in the world. We're both young, and we both have so much to learn, but we can make this work. I know we're not together.. but I want to dedicate this to you." He looked directly at her. "And our baby." He flashed her a quick smile before he began plucking away at the strings.

"_I can't wait to see your faces… I can't wait to hold your hands. I can't wait to take you places, and watch you try to understand.. but until I do, yeah until I do, I'll be right here waiting for you.." _Laura's heart melted. He hadn't take his eyes off hers as he sang. "_Soon I will see your faces, and I'll get to hold your hands. I know I'll have trouble trying to explain, the things I don't understand.. But until I do, since I won't have a clue… I'll just sing this song for you. Yeah, until I do.. this is you know who, daddy's right here singing for you." _He let out a shaky breath and smiled. There was a few "awe's" but other than that there was silence. Almost like they were waiting for him to say something else, but he didn't. Calum began clapping and eventually everyone else joined in as Ross jumped off the stool getting back into his rockstar mode.

* * *

"Well that was interesting show." Sterling scratched his head.

"Did you not like it?" Raini asked.

"Not my type of show." He shrugged.

"Of course not." She smiled.

"Can we go now? We have that stupid panel tomorrow." Sterling yawned.

"Dude, it's your job." Calum added.

"I know, and I'll enjoy it if i've had the right amount of sleep."

"I wanna go find Ross." Laura said.

"That song was so sweet." Raini smiled.

"It wasn't that great. Can't it wait Laura?"

"You guys go on without me."

"How are you gonna get home?" Sterling raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure one of the R5 guys can give me a lift."

"I'll just come with you. It will only take five minutes, right?" He asked.

"No. Just go home, I will be fine."

"But I-"

"Sterling, let it go." Raini sighed.

"Are you sure?" Sterling asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now I'll see you all tomorrow." Laura smiled.

"Call me if you need anything." Sterling said, as Raini dragged him away.

"Yes I know." She sighed.

"He's got it bad for you." Calum laughed, walking after his friends.

Laura rushed back inside, trying to avoid the screaming fans. She was never one to say no to people, it always broke her heart. She would hate it if she was at an event and a security guard would tell someone to leave before they had gotten to meet her. So naturally, she stopped at everyone who caught her and took a picture. When she finally made it backstage it was a struggle with security. "You can't be back here."

"Do you not know who I am?"

"I don't care who you are, you can't be back here." The man said.

"It's alright." Rocky came to the rescue. "We know here." He smiled.

"Oh.. sorry." He looked down.

"You lookin' for Ross?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, I got held up."

"Well he just left, if you're quick you'll catch him."

"Why did he leave?" She asked.

"No idea." Rocky shrugged. "Usually he's up for the after party. Think he's just tired."

"I'll go now." She nodded.

"Oh, how's things with the baby?"

"They are good." She nodded. "It's.. scary now.. but the closer it gets, the more excited I become." She smiled.

"I can't wait to be Uncle Rocky." He smirked. "Now, you better go or you'll never catch him."

"Right." She said, quickly turning to the exit.

The back exit was empty, as was the car park. That meant that security were actually doing their job. There were only around three cars all idle in the spaces. She had missed him. She sighed at herself turning back to the door, when she heard a car door open. "Laura? I thought you had left." began to walk towards her. She knew she probably shouldn't run in her condition, but in that moment she just needed to be near his as quickly as she could. It wasn't much of a spring, more a light jog, but she reached him in record time. "Woah." He laughed. "What are you doing?" He asked, but before he could really process the question he had asked she leaned up and kissed him.


	10. Love On Top

**Okay I am so sorry for not updating in the longest time. I've been super busy, but here we go!**

* * *

_The back exit was empty, as was the car park. That meant that security were actually doing their job. There were only around three cars all idle in the spaces. She had missed him. She sighed at herself turning back to the door, when she heard a car door open. "Laura? I thought you had left." began to walk towards her. She knew she probably shouldn't run in her condition, but in that moment she just needed to be near his as quickly as she could. It wasn't much of a spring, more a light jog, but she reached him in record time. "Woah." He laughed. "What are you doing?" He asked, but before he could really process the question he had asked she leaned up and kissed him._

"Laura.. wait." He said against her lips. Her heart sank a little as she pulled back and looked up at him. "What.. why did you do that?" He asked.

"I would have thought that it was obvious." She replied. "You don't want this?"

"I do!" He sighed. "Of course I want this, I just don't understand why this is happening now.. I see you with him."

"With who?" She raised an eyebrow. "Sterling?" He nodded. "Ross, I've told you before. He's my best friend okay? He will never be anything more than that." Ross looked down. "You know tonight, when you sang that song… it just made me see everything for how it is. This is our baby. Mine and yours, no one elses. We both made the decision to sleep together and as much as Sterling would like to think, we are both to blame."

"That still doesn't explain why you kissed me."

"Because I like you, and not just because if the situation. I think you are an amazing guy for coming clean about everything… not many people in your spot would do that."

"Alright it's my turn to talk." He said spinning her around so she was leaning on the car. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"Everything, the way I acted when you told me.. I should never have said those things."

"Ross, you've already apologized."

"But I have to say it again, because I have to make sure that you forgive me. I mean what kind of guy says that to a woman?"

"I forgive you.."

"Okay.. and I also wanna say that it was never my intention for any of this to happen… but I'm glad it did, I'm glad I met you at that party. If this is what it's taken for me to final head my own head out of my ass then so be in. I've spent my entire career thinking I was better than everyone else, but the truth is I'm just some guy who's band is signed to a record label that does everything for us. And I get to do what I love everyday of my life. It's you who's made me realize that."

"Are you done?" Laura laughed.

"One more thing." And with that he leaned down and kissed her. "This." He said placing his hand on her stomach. "This is all I need."

"Me too." She smiled.

"Do you wanna.. go back to my place? It will be empty till everyone decides to drag themselves home at some point tomorrow."

"I'd like that." She bit her lip.

* * *

"This is the 8th time I've called her!" Sterling paced back and forth.

"Will you just relax. You are giving me a headache." Raini sighed.

"Why isn't she picking up!?"

"Maybe she's busy." Raini shrugged.

"With Ross." Calum laughed.

"Dude please, I don't need that image in my mind." Sterling scoffed.

"Look she said we would see her tomorrow, why can't you just leave it at that?" Raini asked. "I wanna make sure she is okay." Sterling threw himself on a chair.

"I'm sure she is fine." Raini said.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like he's a mass murderer or anything." Calum laughed again until Sterling shot him a dirty look. "Sorry…" He coughed. "Look, I'm going to get an early night. I don't exactly want to be hanging around creepy coffee shops. Laura is fine and we will see her tomorrow, okay?"

"Exactly." Raini jumped up. "Can you give me ride?"

"Sure." Calum smiled. "Just chill out, we'll see her tomorrow."

"Whatever." Sterling threw his phone on the table.

"Just a word of advice." Calum said. "You aren't her boyfriend, and the more you keep acting like this, the more she will push you away. Alright?"

"Like I said, whatever."

"Fine, I tried." Calum put his hands up.

* * *

"This is where you record everything?" Laura looked around.

"Yup, I guess you could call us a garageband." Ross laughed. "It just seemed a lot more accessible than an actual studio."

"So when do I get to hear the new music?" She smirked.

"Uh, when it comes out." He smiled.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you could bend the rules for your girlfriend. I won't tell." She smiled at him but he didn't smile back. "Is everything okay?"

"Girlfriend…wow.. So I'm your boyfriend."

"Unless you don't want to be.."

"No, I do… I've just never labeled anything before." He shrugged. "I like it… and I guess since you are my girlfriend I can show you a few previews." He sat down at the computer and typed away. "Alright, these have to be kept top secret." He pulled her down onto his lap. "Promise you won't breathe a word to anyone."

"I promise." She laughed. She watched his as he skimmed through a song before finally hitting play. "_We can head downtown while you hold my hand. We'll park and lay down on the hood of my car. Listen to the aeroplanes as we count the stars. Tonight I'll be your man, and tomorrow we can do it again."_ He laughed. "Okay, that's enough."

"That's all I get?"

"Trust me when it's finished you'll be the first to hear, but what did you think?"

"I liked it." Laura smiled.

"That's it? You liked it?"

"Well when it's finished I'll be the first to tell you my full opinion."

"Smart ass." Ross joked.

"I try my best." Laura reached into her bag as she got off Ross. She looked at her phone and was welcome with all the missed calls from Sterling.

"Everything okay?" Ross asked standing up.

"Fine." She smiled and put her phone back in her bag.

"You know if you have to call someone you can.. I won't mind."

"I don't. They can wait."

"Come on." Ross held out his hand.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked taking it.

"Well I don't want to spend the entire night in a garage."

"Point taken."

* * *

"We have wine?" Ross said as he looked through the fridge.

"I can't drink." Laura patted her stomach.

"Oh right.. uh.. cola?" Ross held up the bottle.

"That will do." She smiled as he poured her a glass.

"You need something to wash down that." He motioned to the plate of food he had previously made. "I actually think it's rather nice." Laura shrugged.

"It's one of two dishes I can actually make… and it's pasta so I don't really think it makes me a professional chef."

"It's nice. I come from an italian background and I must say you have outdone yourself Mr Lynch." He laughed a little as he sat down beside her.

"How are your parents?"

"They are fine." Laura looked at him in confusion.

"I mean how are they about the whole pregnancy thing.."

"Oh.." Laura put her fork down. "They are a little bit disappointed but I guess most parents would be."

"Where are they? I mean didn't they want to come and see you?" Ross asked.

"They both have busy schedules and they live in New York.. I did offer to go and see them but they told me it would be a wasted journey." Laura sighed. "I think they are more upset than they are letting on.. I don't blame them. I think they just blame themselves for it."

"That sucks.." Ross looked down.

"I'm over it. They will come around eventually, they are my mom and dad after all."

"I hope so, my parents are okay with the whole thing. I was surprised." Ross shrugged.

"I should probably get going." Laura said catching a glimpse of the time. "I have that panel tomorrow, so it will be an early start."

"I can drive you." Ross stood up.

"You don't have to, I can just get a cab and besides I don't mind-" She was cut off when he leaned down and kissed her. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much." He smirked against her lips. She let her hands travel to the bottom of his T-Shirt and he took it as a signal to pull it over his head, getting it caught. "Dammit." He said struggling to get it over his head, but it gave her the perfect view of him. "Finally." He said throwing it over to the side. It was only a matter of seconds before she made the decision to pull him towards the stairs. "I thought you had to go."

"I just have to leave early." She bit her lip.

"In that case." He grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs kicking his room door open.

"This is where the magic happens." He winked. "Damn, that was cheesy."

"Just a little." She laughed as he pulled over towards his bed. Before she knew it he was on top of her trying desperately to keep himself held up by his arms. Her hands were at his belt buckle. "Wait." He said laying beside her. "I don't have a condom."

"You do know I can't kept pregnant twice.. right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… of course." He waved it off. "I was just testing you." He smiled and kissed her again. He helped her slip out of her dress. "So uh.. how do we do this.. I can't exactly be on top." Ross scratched his head. "I could.. be on top." Laura could feel her face turning red.

"Don't be embarrassed." Ross grabbed her hand. "We're having a baby together, you don't have to get worked up about stuff like this… I'm good with any position you want."

"I'll go on top then.." She nodded as they switched positions.

"Hey relax.. we don't have to do this you know." Ross smiled up at her.

"I want to.." She used her hands to steady herself on his chest before lowering herself on to him. His hands immediately went to her hips, helping her keep balance. And that was when he said it. "I love you."

* * *

"Don't wake me up for at least another week." Rocky yawned throwing himself on the couch. "Yeah, well we're back on the road tomorrow so I suggest you deal with not being woken up till then." Riker laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Rocky reached underneath him and pulled out what seemed to be a T-Shirt. "What's that Riker asked?"

"I don't know." Rocky threw it at him.

"A shirt? You guys I just cleaned this place before we left." Rydel said kicking her shoes off. "Well it's not mine so don't go off at me." Rocky yawned again.

"It's Ross's he was wearing it last night." Riker shrugged.

"Can't he tidy his things up." Rydel grabbed it and threw it in the wash basket.

"He was probably too busy." Rocky joked. "Oh shit." He sat up.

"What?" Riker looked at him in confusion.

"Laura went after him last night." Rocky smirked and made his way up the stairs.

"Where are you going? Rocky you can't just walk in on them." Riker chased him.

"What's going on?" Ratliff asked opening the door.

"I have no idea." Rydel shrugged and followed her brothers up the stairs.

"Rocky!" Riker tried to stop him, but at last it was too late. Rocky pushed the door open to an empty room. "Dammit." Rocky sighed.

"His bed is actually made…" Rydel raised an eyebrow. "Okay Laura was definitely here."

* * *

"Thank you for driving me."

"It's my pleasure. Besides, I didn't want to be home for them coming back." Ross laughed. "So what is this panel thing anyway?"

"It's just like a question and answer thing. We have a bunch of them coming up. Just trying to give the show a proper send off." Laura shrugged. "You should come in. I can get you in." She smiled.

"I can't. I wish I could, but I go back on tour tomorrow. I gotta get back and get ready."

"Oh…"

"I'm only gone for another two weeks then I'm back. I promise it will fly by." He took her hand. "Is that okay?"

"Of course." Laura nodded.

"Hey Laura!" Raini ran up to her. "There you are."

"Hey." Laura smiled.

"Ross." Raini nodded and he nodded back. "Sterling was going crazy last night. You have to talk to him."

"I know, I will. I better get going… I'll call you tonight?" Laura said.

"Yeah. Tonight." Ross smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. "Cya." He said getting back into his car. "Okay, back up." Raini said. "What the hell was that?"

"I believe it's called a kiss." Laura smiled.

"Are you two actually?"

"I think we're going to have a proper go at it." Laura nodded.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" Raini hugged her. "I mean I still think he's an asshole but he's your baby daddy, so I'm really happy."

"Thank you." Laura laughed and looked over to the door. "But I guess someone isn't.." Raini looked over to see Sterling watching them. "Ignore him." Raini took her hand. "Come on, we have a panel to do."

* * *

**_PS - The song was "Do It Again" from R5's new album. If you haven't heard the previews you need to go and iTunes and listen right now. I was freaking out. _**


	11. Authors Note

Okay this is not a chapter. I have just found out that this story is in a community called "Reportable offence." I got a review a while back telling me that you aren't allowed to write stories concerning non fiction people. I'm afraid that this story might be deleted. So, should I remove it and repost it again? Or maybe post it somewhere else, like WattPad? I'm not really sure what to do. Suggestions?


End file.
